Extraordinary Girl
by Mererid
Summary: Brittany keeps herself amused at the hospital, and Santana ruins it. How is she going to fix it this time?


OK, this is about the third time, this hasn't worked. It is two-thirty in the morning and I am bound and determine to get this fan fiction up loaded properly. An idea struck me while watching the gLee finale. During the pan shot of the glee club in the hospital waiting room, Brittany's dress looks poofy and she is patting her stomach. After telling my friend my idea, she wouldn't let me not write it. Now three people have read this, that said I am sure there are still spelling and grammatical errors. But I have faith in my readers that you shall overcome! That said, Enjoy!

* * *

They had been sitting there for forty-five minutes. Santana was halfway through an issue of People from 2007. Every once in a while she would hear Kurt make a squeak of horror. Every time she looked over there was some actress with a hideous gown on. She had to laugh, at least he had decent taste in dresses. She was in the middle of the "My Time Behind Bars" article about Paris Hilton when she heard Mr. Schue speak.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" He asked the blonde. The look on his face suggested he hadn't wanted to ask but curiosity had gotten the better of him. Being behind Brittany, Santana could see anything wrong with what she was doing.

"I'm pretending I'm pregnant, "she explained turning toward Mr. Schuester so that Santana could see the lump that was clearly a pillow under her dress. How she had gotten it there without anyone noticing was beyond her. "Like Mrs. Schuester did." She finished a smile on her face as she caressed the bulge through her dress. Mr. Schuester's face went quickly blank, then hurt, as Santana threw here magazine in Kurt's lap and grabbed Brittany's hand dragging her off the floor and to stand a little away from the group, who were now distracting themselves by watching the new events unfold. She could hear Finn trying to explain to Mr. Schuester that her girlfriend hadn't meant anything by it. She saw him nod and attempt a smile, still a little stung at the reminder.

"Brittany, we talked about this." Santana told her holding her elbows. Brittany looked back and pouted at the pillow that was now discarded on the floor after her abrupt removal from the floor. Ever since Quinn had started to really show, Brittany would walk around her house with a pillow or a balloon (Santana still wasn't sure where she got _**those**_ from) under her clothes. The first time Brittany's father had seen her like this, he started cursing in Dutch followed by praying. Or at least that is what it had sounded like to Santana, until her mother had come up to explain that it was just a 'Brittanyism', as they called it in her family. Santana had been used to coming over and finding 'pregnant' Brittany watching TV or doing homework.

"No, you just said to stop doing it. You talked, I didn't say anything." Brittany said, continuing to touch her stomach through the gold dress. That was a fair point, Santana had just told her, rather coldly, after finding her on her bed cooing at one of her sister's baby dolls and stroking its cheek that she should "knock off this baby crap". Brittany had stopped talking to her for three weeks. Santana had apologized and hoping it was just a phase, swiped a pregnancy pad for her from Schue's house. Sue had them do a planning trip for the nationals trophy storm in, and she had found it in the closet. She had had to talk her out of wearing it to school the next day. She had really hoped when Quinn popped out her kid, Brittany would go back to normal.

"I know, I just… why do you keep pretending that you're having a baby?" Santana was clearly lost.

"Because I want one." Brittany said, like Santana was the simplest person on the planet.

"Yes, but why? Look what happened to Q. Why would you want that?" Santana, asked her. She saw her girlfriends face fall and instantly regretted her words. She really wished she would stop putting her foot so forcibly into her mouth.

"Quinn changed, she was nice. She was always really pretty because she glowed, and she got to wear her hair down and she wasn't in uniform. She was lonely, because we stopped talking to her but she always had this little person to talk to. I thought maybe if I were pregnant I could talk to her again."She said slipping her hands into Santana's. "I want us to have a baby San. Can we?"

"What? B, no!" A voice in the back of Santana's head told her to change her tone. Just because she remembered how jealous of Quinn's new 'freedom' she was, didn't mean that she had to take it out on Brittany. She was just being honest. However that voice was swiftly kicked away by the foot eagerly trying to work its way down Santana's throat. "Brittany you are sixteen! You can't remember your middle name most of the time, you can't turn on your computer, and you think the square root of four is rainbows! We can't have a kid! Are you insane?" There it was, foot firmly in mouth. Brittany's eyes narrowed. This was not good. This was the look she had gotten after the baby doll incident. Oh this was bad.

"Fine, I will find someone else to give me a baby!" Brittany yelled walking away. The entire glee club went back to looking at anything else but the fighting cheerleaders. As Brittany stalked off, Santana made a mental note to explain to her later how impregnation actually worked. But all rational thought went out the window when she saw Brittany curl into Finn on the couch. Without looking at Santana he put his arm around Brittany and rubbed her arm awkwardly. When she began to nuzzle his neck, his alarmed look met Santana's, only to find her glaring at him, the rage making her eyes appear red. He lifted his arm, letting it hover just above her. He was stone still and the alarm was now mixed with terror. He glanced frantically around him looking for help from anyone. The only person that could do anything was unfortunately away, speaking with Quinn's doctor. Brittany gave Santana a gloating look, taking Finn's lack of pushing her away as a sign he was ok with her choice. Santana threw her hands up, gave a disdainful 'Whatever' and stalked away.

* * *

After wandering the halls for hour, Santana grew bored. She didn't have any magazines to read, or anyone to talk to, and she was starting to feel that tug in her stomach whenever she did something she regretted and wanted to make it right. She had already been almost everywhere in the hospital anyway, including a lengthy amount of time spent in the gift shop (why did all hospitals have a gift shop?). Eventually she found herself back in the waiting room with the rest of New Directions. She had planned for one of two things to happen, 1) She would have to drag Brittany away from Finn kicking and screaming, or 2) She would have to mess up Berry's face because she had pulled Brittany away from Finn possibly causing damage to her girlfriend. However neither was what she got. When she arrived in the waiting room, Brittany was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Finnocence, what did you do with Brittany?" She stormed up to him. The place her girlfriend had been was now taken up by no other than Man-Hands Berry. Part of her realized that none of this was his fault but a larger part of her either didn't care, or felt that it was easier to punish him than Brittany.

"I…she…uhh." Was all the quarterback got out before his little one woman pep squad spoke for him.

"I calmly explained to her that Finn was not going to give her what she needed and she moved on." Rachel said turning to face Santana.

"What do you mean she moved on?" Santana said, malice dripping off her voice. She hoped that this conversation would give her a new target, because quite frankly, Rachel may be an awesome singer, but Santana felt like taking a gun to her head whenever she spoke.

"She got up looked around and said, 'I will make Kurt Hummel mine, you can count on that.' Then she sat next to Kurt." Rachel said folding herself against Finn, who didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. Santana rounded on her next target.

"Alright Versace, what do you got?" She said hands on her hips. She was impressed, he didn't let her glower get to him the way it usually did.

"I said something similar to Rachel. I told her that being who I am, I am not going to be given child to anyone, anytime soon. " He said holding his head high.

"Ok, then what?" Santana said, she began tapping her foot, which was made more impressive by the sound of her heels.

"Well she asked if she could still borrow my…er…lady cape. I told her yes, only if she got off of me. Then she headed towards Matt and Mike." He said deflecting her off of him. She turned and before the words had left her mouth, she was answered.

"Hey, we told her we were gay too. She seemed to just accept that." Mike said holding his hands up defensively.

"But you're not." Santana said, clearly remembering every Cheerio (including Brittany and herself) that the two of them had dated.

"Yeah, she fell for it really easily. What does that mean?" Mike said glancing at Matt, who only shrugged. This was getting her nowhere.

"Where the hell did she go!" Santana yelled now clearly frustrated. The glee club seemed to snap back to attention.

"Mr. Schue pulled her aside before she could get to me. She looked a little sad when they were done." Artie told her.

"She walked down that hallway." Tina said pointing towards the one on the left. Santana took off. She was going to find Brittany and make this right.

* * *

She wandered down the hall for a couple minutes. The lights got dimmer. She finally saw her standing in an almost completely dark hallway, standing in front of a bank of windows. As she got closer Santana saw the behind the windows were babies. She came up beside Brittany and put an arm around her waist. She rested her head on the taller girls shoulder.

"You yelled." Was all Brittany said, her finger playing with the material of her skirt.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said. Brittany nodded and laid her head on Santana's. "Which one is Beth Drizzle?" Santana said tightening her grip on Brittany. She felt her smile into her hair. Brittany pointed to sleeping baby wrapped in a pink blanket in front of them.

"Everyone says she looks like Quinn, but I think she looks like Puckasaurus." Brittany said, her voice soft.

"I told you to stop calling him that. He's trying to make it catch on." Santana said rolling her eyes. Brittany shrugged.

"He liked it." She said simply. "He said it was more likely to catch on than 'adorbs'." Brittany defended. Santana rolled her eyes, ever since they watched Mean Girls Brittany would come up with names, or phrases and try to make them cool, like fetch.

"Well she is adorbs." Santana conceded, deciding to give in, just this once.

"Yeah, she's precious." Brittany said, her eyes dreamy.

"I got you something." Santana said stepping back. Brittany tore her eyes from the baby to look at Santana. "I know you want a baby, but until then you can have her, and she can be our baby." Into Brittany's outstretched hand, Santana placed a yellow rubber duck with a small pink hat that said "Baby Girl" in Purple. "Now you're a mom." Santana said with a smile. Brittany's eyes lit up.

"Does that mean I can talk to Quinn again!" She whispered turning excitedly towards her. Santana felt that guilty tug again.

"I don't think we should have stopped, but I think it means we can start again." Santana said resting her hands on the blonde's hips.

"Good, let's start now!" She said taking off before Santana could stop her. She had no idea how Brittany knew which room was Quinn's, but she found it and walked in with Santana close behind her.

"Sorry." Santana said, as Brittany strode boldly into the room. Santana peeked her head around the corner. She may not have been afraid of anything but she knew when to act appropriately. Barging into the room of a teenager that just gave birth and may or may not keep the baby was not something she was prepared to do in her normal fashion. Puck gave her what she thought was supposed to be a smile and a nod and she moved further into the room. Brittany had headed straight for Quinn and gently curled next to her in the bed. Brittany pulled Quinn into a hug. It was clear to everyone in the room (Santana, Puck and Mrs. Fabray) that Quinn had been crying. Brittany began her speech.

"I'm sorry we were mean. You were sad, and we stopped talking to you, and Santana told me that was wrong of us. But now I'm a mom too, and we can talk about that. This," Brittany said holding up the rubber duck, "Is Baby Pablo, she is mine and Santana's baby, because I'm too young to have a real one, even though you do. Also none of the boys will help me. I wanted to be pretty and pregnant like you, but now we are both moms. I named him after the book of poems under Santana's bed." Brittany began to babble. Santana felt herself blush a deep red and Quinn let out a small smile. Puck slipped into his smirk and raised an eyebrow. She made a mental note to talk to B about that later. Brittany continued to chatter at Quinn who nestled into Brittany, as though hoping to absorb her strength or optimism. She continued to cry silent tears as Brittany told her all her plans for Baby Pablo.

"So, you're baby daddy to a rubber duck Lopez?" Puck said slumping down further into a chair.

"She was trying to have a baby with every other guy in glee club, I had to do something." Santana said sinking into the chair next to him and they watched their baby mommas on the bed.

"Still a rubber duck." He said. She looked at him and noticed how tired he looked. Before she could stop herself she gave him a one armed hug.

"Watch it Puckerman, that's my kid you're talking about." She said resting the side of her head against his. His arm came up and hung around her neck. As they listened to Brittany, Puck and Quinn got caught up in the story and forgot the reality facing them. Santana instead looked forward to a future when Baby Pablo would a sleeping baby human.

* * *

OK then, that is all folks. Now that I figure out the problem was the spell check I can write and save my authors notes in confidence! This is my first Brittana, it was fun. Sorry it wasn't smutty, lol. First, yes that is a real article in a 2007 issue of People Magazine. Second, if you didn't get a lot of the references I made with Kurt, sorry, I am sure a fellow reader can explain, if not I will post a link. Or just type "Brittany Kurt glee live" into youtube and laugh. Like Gretchen Wieners I am bound and determine to make 'adorbs'happen. I want to see it on gLee come fall. If your confused it is short for adorable. Use it in your everyday vernacular. Mobilize comrades! Seeing as this is the fourth time I have wrote this note, please click the blue link and tell me your thoughts. Try not to complain about grammar or spelling, because again, I know. Click link here. Maybe here. Not sure.


End file.
